This invention relates to a machine and process for automatically assembling hydraulic cylinders.
A hydraulic cylinder includes a hollow outer sleeve or cylinder casing, a piston or ram that fits in the cylinder casing and seals mounted on the ram that seal the space between the cylinder casing and the ram at the open end of the casing. A cap is screwed on the end.
A conventional way of assembling such cylinders is by hand, with the seals being fitted on the ram by hand and then the ram being inserted in the casing by hand. The cap is then screwed on the top of the casing, also by hand. This is a labor intensive and very expensive process, but seems to be the only process that is used for relatively heavy duty cylinders.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic assembly machine and process for assembling such cylinders without extensive manual operations and without damaging the fragile seals necessary to maintain the pressure within the cylinder.